Diarios de parejaI:ShinSaku
by Rukia.K.Kurosaki
Summary: Las cosas no son siempre como parecen...¿los amigos son más que amigos? ¿puede ser que alguien más te ame? Boys Love.


**Diarios de Pareja (II)**

**Disclaimer: ** Eyeshield 21 ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Y esta historia esta hecha sin ningún fin de lucro. Su única finalidad es el entretenimiento de la autora.

**ShinSaku :**

Sakuraba Haruto:

El saberme amado por Shin Siejuro, es no solamente lo más hermoso, sino también lo más shockeante que pudo haberme pasado.

No fue hace mucho que lo confesó, por lo que todavía me cuesta creerlo. A veces me encuentro a mi mismo imaginando que todo es una especie de fantasía, y que así de rápido como todo cambió para nosotros se va a terminar.

El día que finalmente aclaramos nuestros sentimientos empezó siendo un día tan normal como cualquier otro. Caminamos juntos a la escuela, trabajamos prácticamente en silencio en clases, y después nos dirigimos al campo del equipo de football para entrenar. Llegamos y extrañamente el entrenador nos envió a la secundaria de Deimon, había una reunión entre los capitanes y también una especie de "practica" amistosa entre ambos equipos, lo cual era no solo extraño, sino también preocupante teniendo en cuenta que era Hiruma con quien estábamos tratando. Al llegar, Ichiro-Kun y Hiruma, se retiraron para conversar en privado y como era de esperarse Otawara y Shin pusieron toda su atención en Kurita y en Sena respectivamente.

Yo no estaba de animo para "acechar" al receptor de Deimon así que, me puse a hacer lo único que se me ocurrió y que podía hacer… curiosear. Incluso después de haber decidido acabar con mi vida como estrella y más aún con mi apariencia de "chico lindo" todavía había chicas que me perseguían, aunque no tanto como antes, por lo que no pude evitar interesarme por la única chica que desde el primer momento demostró no ser afectada por mi "faceta" de superstar, la entrenadora de los Deimon Devil Bats.

Hablar con ella fue muy interesante, descubrí que no solo es amable y bonita (cosa que mis demás compañeros de equipo han sabido resaltar) sino también muy inteligente. Hasta ese momento se podía decir que todo había sido relativamente "normal" y lo más probable es que si no hubiera abierto la boca ahora las cosas seguirían como habían sido siempre, pero la realidad es que no me arrepiento.

Cuando la reunión entre nuestros capitanes terminó, Anezaki-san (que ahora me pidió que la llamara por su nombre de pila) se apresuró para encontrarse con Hiruma y encaminarse a un lugar más alejado para conversar e Ichiro- kun se acercó a mí. Fue en ese momento en el que mi vida cambió…por primera vez, llamé a Ichiro-Kun por su nombre sin preocuparme por quienes estuvieran con nosotros, lo que no sabía era que Shin estaba cerca de nosotros escuchando todo. Lo que sucedió después fue bastante confuso en un primer momento. Al parecer me había ido a buscar porque pensó que sería una buena idea hacer un "dobles" con Sena y Monta. Cuando se acercó (y descubrió la intima relación que Ichiro-kun y yo teníamos) me apretó fuertemente el hombro para alejarme de mi amigo y capitán y al mismo tiempo acercarme a él.

Ichiro-kun y yo estábamos más que sorprendidos por su actitud, pero nadie dijo nada, sólo nos limitamos a mirarlo. Shin se había parado delante de mí, como si fuera un escudo(o un muro considerando que es Shin de quien estamos hablando).

Yo seguía "perdido" pero un rápido vistazo a mi capitán me confirmó que él ya había comprendido el motivo de esa repentina hostilidad. Sonreía de una manera un tanto creída o petulante quizá. Como si solo con la expresión de su rostro estuviera descubriendo un secreto y además disfrutando de algo que sabía Shin deseaba.

Supe de inmediato por la postura de Shin que la actitud del joven de los lentes lo había molestado, y si hubiera sido otra persona y no Shin Seijouro, me habría preocupado por la integridad física de mi otro amigo. Sin decir absolutamente se volteó a observarme con su siempre seria cara, pero podía detectar algo más en su mirada, no sabía que era, pero podía apostar mi vida a que algo había diferente. No se bien cuando pasó pero cuando me di cuenta, él me llevaba fuera de los terrenos de la escuela.

Llegamos a su casa, alrededor de 30 minutos más tarde (quizás los 30 minutos más incómodos de mi vida) después de viajar en un incomodo silencio. Me había ignorado durante todo el viaje, y ahí estaba él, caminando en el living room de su casa. Nunca lo había visto tan "nervioso". Y de repente….

-¿por qué?- me dijo. Su voz estaba algo rasposa y el tono con el que me habló decía muchas cosas, sonaba lastimado, confundido y algo enojado.

-¿qué?- dije confundido, desde el momento en que interrumpió mi conversación con Ichiro estuve siempre confundido con respecto a él. No tenía idea de que era lo que quería saber…

-¿Por qué lo llamaste así?, ¿desde ciando hay tanta confianza entre ustedes?- Dijo, explicando esta vez cuál era el problema.

Si, ahora sabía QUE era lo que lo había molestado, pero todavía no comprendía el PORQUE. –Ichiro-kun y yo somos muy amigos- le dije sinceramente – no me pareció demasiado relevante como para interrumpirte con la noticia- continué sin prestarle atención a su expresiones.

No quiero que sigas siendo su "amigo"- dijo de repente más serio, incluso si eso fuera posible.

No podía creer lo que me había dicho, no había razón alguna para eso, menos de alguien como él…

-Vamos Shin, siempre vas a ser mi amigo más cercano- le dije en un vano intento de apaciguarlo, sabiendo que sería tonto decir eso, como si a Shin Seijouro pudiera preocuparle algo como eso…

- No es eso- me dijo, confirmando mi último pensamiento. –Le gustas Haruto- me sorprendí mucho con esa declaración, él no estaba diciendo que creía que nuestro capitán gustara de mí, lo estaba confirmando, tan seguro y directo como siempre.

-No quiero que estés tan cerca de él- volvió a decir, mientras se acercaba a mí.

Sujeto mis brazos y me observó intensamente, Sus ojos tan profundos en ese momento, me habían embriagado, estaba perdido en ellos… tanto que había logrado olvidarme de todo el asunto. Su voz me "despertó" de mi "letargo" - Por favor Haruto, no quiero que nos separe, no quiero compartirte, te quiero solo para mí-

Shin me estaba besando, por fin, algo que hasta hace poco nunca habría aceptado desear, me estaba pasando. El beso era todo Shin, fuerte y apasionado. El beso perfecto para lograr que mis piernas flaquearan.

Nos separamos más por la necesidad de aire que por deseo. Quería que habláramos un poco más, quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero no me dio el tiempo, segundos después de que sus labios y los míos se separaran, concentró toda su atención en mi cuello.

-Te quiero para mí- dijo con la respiración entrecortada

-Lo soy- le aseguré

Nos recostamos en su sillón, abrazándonos. Disfrutando del apacible silencio.

El rítmico latido de su corazón me relajaba y me hacía sentir seguro, y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era como una manta, que me abrigaba y protegía contra el frío.

Sintiéndome así, tan bien, tan cómodo, supe de inmediato que terminaría durmiéndome en los brazos de él, pero no quería hacerlo, aún tenía algo importante que decirle…

-¿Shin?- pregunté. No me contestó pero lo sentí apretarme más contra su cuerpo mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho, demostrándome que me había oído.

-Te amo- le dije sonriendo.

N/A: Bueno, ese fue mi primer fic shonnen ai/ yaoi, así que espero que les haya gustado… como siempre… dejen sus comentarios y criticas constructivas que siempre son bien recibidas…

Matta Ne!!!


End file.
